unexpected
by xxpurplemewxx2
Summary: In a relationship you cant have secrets. But if its to save the world, can you? when two groups of protectors collide, will their secrets and fears ruin the trust in a relationship? rated T for language and some sensitive topics.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys :) for those of you that aren't following or reading my other story ( Just My Luck), Abbie is an OC that I created. its not very obvious as to Yaten and Abbie know each other, but it will become clear in later chapters. :)_

 _this is a rather long first chapter oops._

Abbie stood behind the café till as she polished down the surface after another long shift. Her toned body swayed as she hummed a sweet tune through her plump lips. Her engagement ring dazzled under the light. She looked up from her cleaning to see Corina leaned over the counter smiling at her. '2 months, ay?' Corina grinned.

'Yeah... it's going fast. Too fast to be honest.' Abbie sighed.

'Have you got all the planning done yet?' Corina quizzed.

'No. I still have to send off the invites and he's not being much help…' Abbie rolled her eyes towards her blonde-haired fiancé.

'Never is really… i don't know what you see in Elliot if I'm honest... he's so-so... egotistical and self-centred.'

'He's actually a big softie, just doesn't want you to know that.' Abbie giggled.

'Yeah yeah, Whatever…' Corina rolled her eyes as she turned around to finish wiping down the white tables. Elliot walked into the main café through the kitchen doors. He was wearing his usual sleeveless black jacket and white jeans.

'Abbie, I want you to patrol the area tonight, check for any strange activities.' Elliot demanded firmly to his fiancé.

'Why? It's not like we've seen the supposed enemy recently.' Abbie mentioned rather defensively. Elliot wrapped his arms around her waste and pressed himself against her back, placing his chin on her left shoulder.

'Doesn't mean we won't again.' He whispered slightly seductively swaying her side to side. Wesley finished designing the newest cakes and left the kitchen to enter the main café to see Elliot's latest bribery techniques unfold which received nothing but and eye roll from the tall brunette chef. 'Come on gorgeous, just for me. We're going to be married in less than 2 months, don't want anyone or anything ruining our big day, do we?' he flirted while drawing circles on her torso with his hands.

'Elliot, you do know that Abbie really isn't the type to be bribed by flirting.' Wesley said attempting to stop his hopeless attempts at bribery as he walked over to the other side of the counter sharing smirks with his small best friend. Elliot gave him an annoyed glare.

'Look I would but I still have so much wedmin to get done!' Abbie explained rather stressed as she pushed Elliot off of her. He looked at her and Wesley rather confused.

'Wedmin?' He remarked.

'Wedding administration, keep up!' Abbie and Wesley scolded simultaneously. Elliot threw his hands up in the air defensively while giving them the 'calm down' look which was blindly ignored by both.

'I have to send out the invitations still and of course with no help from you.' Abbie complained while poking Elliot in the chest playfully.

'Well why don't me and Bridget do the send out?' Kiki offered while standing on her large red and white ball practicing her new range of entertainment. Bridget looked up from her book with a smile.

'Yeah me and Kiki will collect them from the printers then do the send off from my house, if you give us the list of guests.' Bridget suggested. Abbie's face lit up with joy.

'Really? Oh, thank you so much! That's a major help!' Abbie cheered perkily. 'Damn I just remembered I need to ring Patisserie Valerie to order the wedding cake!'

'I thought the cake studio was making it?' Elliot questioned.

'Yeah but they had to cancel!' She stressed picking up the land line, Elliot just gave her the 'alright then' look and walked away towards the stairs.

'Wait hold on, they cancelled?' Wesley asked.

'Yeah I know it's – '

'Well I can do the cake if you want? I mean, it will be quicker and I will do it for free.' Wesley offered rather excitedly.

'Really? Are you sure? I don't want you to be stressed out with running the café and everything.' Abbie mentioned concerned.

'No not at all, I have finished designing the new cakes anyway so I have plenty of time.'

'Oh, Wesley you're a legend! Thank you, thank you!' Abbie practically squealed as she leaned over the counter to give him a kiss on the cheek as she picked up her keys. 'Right, I'm off to follow king Elliot's orders, I will be about an hour!' she called cheekily.

'Be careful!' Wesley shouted as she left the café.

Taiki and Seiya sat on the modern black sofa's in the middle of their large flat strumming and fiddling with their guitars. Their flat was high up and looked out onto a brightly lit Tokyo. It was dark outside and the streets were quiet.

'How long do you think it's going to take before he realises?' Seiya asked his companion with a sly grin. Taiki shrugged and laughed. The front door slammed and a annoyed huff could be heard all the way through the apartment. Seiya and Taiki had to strain themselves from laughing. The small white haired singer, Yaten, stormed into the living room of the apartment where the other two looked sheepishly at him.

'Did you get the groceries then?' Seiya teased. Yaten crossed his arms and glared at him as he tapped his foot against the shady oak floor.

'No I didn't actually because someone forgot to tell me that all the supermarkets close at 10pm!' He huffed as he plonked in the arm chair like a temperamental teenager. Taiki and Seiya were practically rolling on the floor from laughter. 'it's not funny! Oh yeh, and you know those Yorkshire puddings you asked me to get? Well it turns out they're not even puddings! There a savoury doughy crispy thing that you eat with beef which are made in Yorkshire! And where's Yorkshire? In Britain! Britain!' He continued to rant.

'Really? You went all the way there? And you didn't even take an umbrella? You must have got drenched!' Taiki snickered.

'Oh haha!' Yaten remarked sarcastically as he made sure his long hair was tidy.

'Did you meet anyone? You know, make any friends?' Seiya questioned.

'No! It's nearly midnight, no ones out!' He said defensively.

'You need to make some friends, most of the time you just slump around here all day!' Taiki stated firmly.

'Excuse me, I have a life actually!' He retorted.

'You do know staying in with fruit friends doesn't count?' Seiya scolded.

'I do not do that.'

~ _flashback~_

 _'_ _Shame we never listened. I told you through the television. And all that went away was the price we paid, yeah Gordon, ohhh.' Yaten sat at the kitchen counter singing into a hairbrush to a lemon decorated with a smile drawn on by a black sharpie with googley eyes and black pipe cleaners for hair, sat on a milk bottle lid, which is called Gordon._

 _~ flashback ended~_

'Seriously though Yaten, you're the only one out of us that hasn't been even in a small relationship since we first came to earth!' Taiki told him.

'well maybe I just don't want to be in a relationship!' Yaten stated defiantly. 'I mean last time we came it wasn't very easy to get with a girl! I mean one minute we were men then an enemy appears and 2 seconds later we were full blown women! I mean how are you meant to explain that to a girl!'

'You don't.' Seiya stated.

'Well I'm just glad Kakyuu took our powers away so we can live on earth as normal men with normal lives.' Yaten smiled.

'Well maybe now you can get a girlfriend then!' Taiki teased.

'Right that's it! I'm going for a walk!' Yaten stood up and began to walk out the room.

'Don't forget your keys!' Taiki shouted at him, rolling his eyes at Seiya.

'Oh, I'm not six!' He shouted back frustratingly, storming out the apartment slamming the door. Things finally started to relax and Seiya returned to strumming his guitar and Taiki picked up a book. Suddenly, breaking the peace, the door opened again and an embarrassed Yaten appeared back in the room. 'I forgot my keys!' He shouted quickly as he picked up his silver house key and stormed back out the house.

Abbie walked along the sidewalk as it began to rain heavily, the sky turned grey and the wind turned bitter. She looked at the floor as she walked to stop rain landing on her face. All she was wearing was her burgundy café uniform even though it was freezing outside. All of sudden she walks directly into a large object causing gravity to take its effect and send her falling to the ground into a puddle. 'Oi watch where you're going, clutz!' Yaten shouted at the small girl who was sat in a puddle, already in a bad mood.

'I-I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, totally my fault.' Abbie stammered trying to get to her feet again. Yaten squinted at the girl adjusting his sunglasses so he could see a bit better. And then it clicked.

'Abbie?' Yaten questioned removing his sunglasses. Abbie was taken back by him knowing her name, but she realised how he knew. She wouldn't have recognised him with the sunglasses but his bright emerald eyes made him more familiar.

'Yaten?' Abbie questioned stroking her wet golden locks out her face.

'It is you! It's been ages, how have you been?!' Yaten said excitedly.

'Not bad really. What about you, stranger, haven't heard anything about you and your brothers since tour.' Abbie asked concerned.

'Yeah, well we took a break for a while. We're coming back though.' Yaten avoided the real reason why they went quiet for nearly 2 years. 'So, you got a job then?' He scratched the back of his head.

'Yeah, I work at the café outside the park.' She smiled. 'Come on, I will get you a drink there, catch up a bit.'

'Oh... um yeah course.' Yaten stuttered taken back by her abrupt offer as they began to make their way towards the café.

'So, do you still dance?' Yaten questioned as they arrived at the café entrance.

'Umm... well, I do when I can but I'm always busy with this job.' She told him as she unlocked the door. 'I would love to do it more often, but this job's important. So, it has to come first.' She said gloomily as she switched the light on in the café.

'Is it really that important?' Yaten raised an eyebrow.

'Yeah it is. Coffee?'

'Yeah, please.' Yaten replied looking at her with intrigued eyes. Abbie returned with two coffees placing them on the round table. 'Thanks. Are you happy working here?'

'Well... it doesn't matter if I'm happy here, I have to work here.' She said coldly looking down at the cup of hot liquid in her hand. Yaten leaned back in his chair folding his arms.

'Why do you have to work here?' he raised an eyebrow.

'It keeps a roof over my head.'

'What do you mean?' Yaten asked intrigued as he took a sip out of his cup.

'I live here.'

'I thought that teacher adopted you?' He quizzed.

'He did. But there were more important things to him.'

~ _flashback~_

 _Knock. Abbie banged her fist against Michaels door. She waited a few moments in the rain before the door opened. Her father stood in the door looking rather disgusted to see her. It had been 9 months since they had last spoke and a lot of things have changed. 'What do you want?' Micheal asked coldly._

 _'_ _Umm well, dad, Im getting married next year and I know you don't agree with it and I know we haven't spoken in a while but I really want you to be there… to walk me down the isle.' Abbie explained nervously. Michaels face turned cold and angry. He stepped out the door way and got closer to her glaring down at her with his dark green eyes._

 _'_ _What? Watch you marry that creep?' He laughed angrily. 'No chance! You betrayed me, after all I did for you! I gave you a proper father. A chance at life! And what do you do? Walk out on me to go live at that café! You don't speak to me for months and you just expect me to forget about all of that out of the blue?!' He spat. Abbie's entire world just crumbled. She felt a strong pain all over her body all though she wasn't hurt. The smell of alcohol lingered in the tense air around them._

 _'_ _Well it wasn't like I had much of a choice, Dad!' Abbie shouted quietly with hurt in her eyes._

 _'_ _Don't call me dad. I'm not your dad and you're not my daughter. I adopted you. You haven't had a father in years. And you never will. Your nothing but an ex-student of mine to me. That's all!' His eyebrows furrowed._

 _'_ _S-so you're just going to disown me?' Tears began to form in her eyes._

 _'_ _Yeah, you bet. I have a new born son to focus on now who, for your information, isn't adopted. I don't have time for you anymore.'_

 _'_ _But-' Tears began to fall down her cheeks as the rain got harder._

 _'_ _That's enough. Like I said I don't have time for you anymore. I don't want to see your face at my door again, got it? Now if you excuse me, I have a family to look after. Goodbye Abbie.' He said coldly as he slammed the door in her face._

 _~flashback ended~_

'He really just disowned you like that?' Yaten asked, upset by the story he had just been told.

'Yeah, but that's all in the past now so… yeah.' Abbie picked up the empty cups and took them back through to the kitchen. Yaten watched her as she walked through the café, noticing the shiny silver ring on her finger.

'So, who's this guy your marrying then?' Yaten asked changing the topic to something a little more light hearted as Abbie sat opposite him again.

'Oh, um he's the guy who owns the café.' Abbie replied smiling. Yaten's smile disappeared.

'Right so that's what the set up was… he let you live here so he could sleep with you.' Yaten said coldly raising an eyebrow.

'What? No, it's not like that! He's not like that.' Abbie laughed defensively.

'Really? Because to me it sounds like he's using you.' Yaten said seriously.

'How is he using me?' Abbie asked confused.

'I don't know, cheap labour? Free sex? ( _Cue the 'but that's none of my business')_ popularity maybe? But that's none of my business!' Yaten smirked. Abbie laughed and shook her head. 'I mean that uniforms a bit revealing maybe he's a massive pervert?'

'I've been with him for about a year and a half and I'm pretty sure he's not a pervert or using me…' she turned her attention to the floor.

Elliot was awoken by the sound of voices coming from below him. He squinted as he rubbed his eyes trying to gain his focus. He looked over to the other side of the bed to see it empty, like it hadn't been touched. ' _She's still not back?'_ he thought to him self as curiosity and frustration grew inside of him and spread like a fire. He smacked his hand on his alarm clock and it lit up _'_ _2:30am? where the fuck is she?!'_ he cursed to himself as he sat himself up on the edge of his bed. He stroked his blonde hair back as all the possibilities ran threw his head and he grew more and more angered. He strained himself to hear the voices coming from downstairs. He listened carefully to hear Abbie's familiar voice. ' _At least she's not sleeping around…'_ he began to relax a little however continued to listen to the voices. As he listened in he began to pick up a male voice and he started to grow angry again. ' _Maybe she's talking to Wesley._ ' He thought as he clenched the beds metal frame. He strained himself even more to listen in to the male voice to here a very unfamiliar voice. 'That isn't Wesley!' He cursed out loud as he aggressively opened the door and stormed down the stairs. He stopped at the middle of the stairs when his blue eyes narrowed in on a young white haired man. Elliot stood there in nothing but a pair of black Adidas trackies. Abbie turned around to see her fiancé stood at the stairs glaring at Yaten.

'Speak of the devil! We were just talking about you.' Abbie said cheerfully but Elliot didn't take his focus off Yaten. 'Um… is everything okay Elliot?'

'Who are you?! And what the fuck are you doing in my café?!' 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- silence**

 _ **warning: this chapter touches on scenes of domestic violent and rape. I have tried as best I can to make it as un-graphic and not triggering or offensive as I can. if anything mentioned in this chapter offends you or may offend others please let me know. I wrote this chapter purely based off what I know and have seen/experienced. thank you :)**_

'Who are you?! And what the fuck are you doing here?!' Elliot shouted pointing at Yaten.

'Me? I'm Yaten…' He answered innocently pointing at himself. Elliot stomped down the stairs and got in Yaten's face.

'Well done, Yaten. Now what are you doing here?!' He growled in his face.

'Well this is a café, right? So I was here for a coffee.'

'Alright smart boy! A coffee at 2:30 in the morning?' Elliot grew more and more angered by Yatens poor manner.

'Yeah… I must say, I would expect a manager to be dressed more appropriately when greeting his guests?' Yaten retorted. Elliot's temper had boiled over. He clenched his fist and raised it above his head. Just as he was about to swing two smooth hands gripped around his clenched fist.

'Stop! Elliot please! He's an old friend of mine! Please don't hurt him!' Abbie called to him looking panicked. Yaten looked at him mortified. Elliot dropped his fist and glared at her sending cold chills through her body.

'I suggest you get out of my site, lad!' He snapped.

'Alright alright calm down!' Yaten remarked sarcastically. 'I'll pop over tomorrow yeah?' He asked smiling at Abbie.

'Yeah course.' Abbie smiled while still keeping an eye on Elliot.

'Oh I don't think so!' Elliot growled but Yaten just ignored him.

'Nice seeing you again!' Yaten chirped at Abbie as he walked out the café closing the door behind him. Elliot watched him close the door and stared at the closed door as anger brewed inside of him. Abbie placed a gentle hand on Elliot's shoulder.

'He's just an old friend Elliot. Nothing more.' She said calmly. All though she was slightly tenser then usual. Elliot wacked her hand off of his shoulder and spun around to face a frightened Abbie. His eyes were a shade darker then usual,, his eyebrows were furrowed into a scowl and a angry frown plastered his face.

'And you expect me to believe that!' He shouted, raising his hand above his head and swiped it across her face. She gasped, falling to the ground while clutching her left cheek. Blood began to run from her lip down her chin, mixing with the tears creeping down her face. Elliot stood over her, straddling her so she was unable to escape. He looked scary, like a monster. She had never seen this side of him before and she was frightened, very frightened. He leant over and grabbed onto the collar of her uniform, yanking her upwards to meet his eyes. She yelped as the material tightened around her neck. 'I thought I had already told you; your mine, no one else's, and you know what happened last time you with a guy at this time!'

Yaten walked through the front door with a content smile on his face. He flipped off his shoes and took off his jacket which was soaked through.

'Where on earth have you been?!' Taiki scolded as he appeared in the hallway. Yaten gave him a sheepish look.

'Ummm… on a walk..' he stammered trying to avoid being interrogated by his two brothers. However he's never been very good at lying.

'A four hour long walk? Yeah I doubt!' Seiya appeared, smirking at him.

'Well I grabbed a coffee.' Yaten stated. He wasn't completely lying, he did get a coffee. He just wasn't alone. He walked past his brothers into the living room, slumping on the sofa, he began flicking through the different channels. Taiki and Seiya glanced at eachother and walked into the lounge. They grinned at him sheepishly.

'You met someone didn't you?' Seiya grinned leaning over the arm rest. Yaten turned slightly red.

'N-no' he looked at the floor then looked back at Seiya, who was giving him the 'I know your lying' look. 'Alright, yes. Yes I did meet someone.'

'I knew it!' Seiya cheered excitedly plonking himself next his small brother.

'Who did you meet?' Taiki quizzed.

'Male or female?' Seiya chirped. Yaten gave him a disgusted look.

'Female. Anyway why does it matter what gender they were?'

Yaten quizzed.

'Because you haven't been in a single relationship since we first got here, and now your talking to women!' Seiya chirped.

'I have too!' Yaten scolded.

'For the last time Yaten, feeling flushed after a fan has hugged you isn't a relationship!' Taiki scolded. Yaten gave him a guilty look.

'Do we know her?' Seiya asked the white haired man. Yaten's face lit up slightly. He secretly wanted to tell them all about her but didn't want to seem obsessed, his brothers are always quick to jump to conclusions.

'Yeah you do. Quite well actually.' He smiled.

'Really? Who?' Seiya perked up.

'Oh my gosh don't you dare tell me it's Minako and the other girls…' Taiki rubbed his forehead.

'Haruka?! Oh boy if it's her!... and you've been talking to her! Yaten Kou I can not believe you!' Seiya scoffed folding his arms in disgust. Yaten looked at him confused.

'What?... it's none of the other scouts don't loose your shit… wait? So the first person you think of is Haruka?' Yaten questioned very confused. 'I think I've lost the world to live..' he muttered.

'I just wanted to know when I need to write a will.' Seiya joked. 'So if it's someone we know really well, but not one of the other scouts and is a female that you actually had a proper conversation with, then who is it?'

'Oh come on you seriously don't have anymore guesses?!' Yaten laughed rather shocked.

'Nope!' Taiki and Seiya both replied.

'You don't remember anything about our debut tour?'

'Mhmmm… no.' Taiki responded tapping his chin.

'Not really. It's all a blur to be honest, I drank so much at the after party that I couldn't even remember why I woke up on a coach.' Seiya put his hands behind his head. Taiki and Yaten exchanged glances. 'No seriously guys, I thought I was being abducted by a tiny sheep.'

'Tiny sheep? Anyway, the dancers! Surely you got to remember at least one of them.' Yaten scoffed.

'Yeah, you have white hair and you're tiny. WAIT DANCERS?!' Seiya shouted excitedly. As a satisfied look came across his face.

'Yeah, you remember them?' Yaten smiled.

'Oh boy you bet I do!' Seiya practically started jumping up and down on the sofa.

'Oh dear…' Taiki sighed as he sat down on the opposite sofa and picked up a book.

'Which one?!' Seiya placed his chin on his fists and grinned at him.

'You were obbsessed with her for the whole tour. Guess.' Yaten smiled slyly.

'Jenifer!'

'Nope.'

'Poppy!'

'Nope.'

'Charlotte.'

Nope.'

'Martin.'

'Martin?' Taiki interrupted.

'Seiya, Martin's a dude.' Yaten gave him a confused look.

'Really? Are you sure? Cause I swear I- you know what. It doesn't matter!' Seiya stopped himself before it got weird.

'Anyways… you were so attracted to her that you stayed up to 3:30 in the morning going over the slow routines with her.' Seiya just looked at Yaten cluelessly. 'Honey Blonde hair, big brown eyes, a little shorter than me, really damn fricking talented.' Seiya still looked at him cluelessly 'Abbie Leevars you idiot! I can't believe you of all people don't remember her!' Yaten exclaimed rather frustrated. Taiki put his book down as his jaw dropped. Seiya's eyes went wide.

'You met her?! Why didn't you ring me?! Dude, she's hot! Like really hot!' Seiya rambled. Yaten rolled his eyes.

'Does she still dance?' Taiki asked intriguingly.

'No actually, she works at some posh café…' Yaten sighed, suddenly reminded of the events at the café.

'Café?! Does she where one of those short café uniforms?!' Seiya let out a heavy breathe as his mind started racking through thoughts that are way too inappropriate to be heard.

'She's engaged Seiya.' Yaten said coldly, irritated by his brothers behaviour.

'She's a little young isn't she? She must have only just turned 19?' Taiki chimed. Yaten shrugged at him..

'At least I still have a chance!' Seiya grinned. Yaten turned to him with a disgusted look on his face.

'Seiya I really don't think you do…' Taiki said.

'I so do! She was the only one that I couldn't sleep with on tour. Now that you've found her, I can show her what she was missing out on.' Seiya replied cheekily. Yaten glared at him.

'Your disgusting! When are you going to stop treating women as objects that you can just pick up and put back on the shelf like nothing ever fucking happened!' Yaten yelled and stormed up the stairs to his room, leaving a stunned Seiya and Taiki.

'Jeez what's got into him?' Seiya remarked. Taiki rolled his eyes at him.

'He does make a point you know, Seiya.' With that Taiki went to grab a coffee. Seiya just shrugged off his brothers complaints and put it down to it being 4am.

 _WARNING: if you are sensitive to subjects of domestic violence please do not read any further._

'Elliot! P-Please stop!' Abbie Cried as Elliot roughly dragged her into the bedroom. Her face was bloody and her wrist were black and blue. Elliot slammed the door behind them and threw her against the wall. Abbie winced in pain when her head hit the cold wall. Her whole body was trembling wildly with fear. Elliot clenched his hands around her neck, causing Abbie to squirm rapidly trying to escape his grip.

'Stop struggling!' Elliot spat as he kneed her in the stomach violently. She went to scream but it was captured by Elliot pressing his hand against her mouth. 'I said stop struggling!' He shouted quietly pressing his hand firmer against her mouth. Abbie began to slow her struggling; realising that continuing to struggle was only going to leave more bruises. Elliot smiled evilly when he saw her fragile body slow down. Tears began to stream down Abbie's face, but there was no emotion left. It was as if Elliot had smacked all emotions out of her. She just stood there, letting him take control over her whole body, with a blank face. She watched him do what he liked with her. She watched him use her, assault her. But the whole time she didn't say a word. Because after all…:

'Abbie I love you, deeply, and that's why I get so angry when I see you with another guy. Because your mine, and only mine.' Elliot whispered in her ear quietly, but angrily as he slid his hand up her skirt.

So she remained silent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- 'You love yourself.'**

 ** _2 months later. 4 days before the wedding._**

Abbie stood in front of the mirror in the staff changing rooms adjusting her uniform to cover all marks. Over the past 2 months more bruises had appeared but Abbie made sure that they were well covered up, she had even began wearing her hair down to cover the bruises on her neck. She had skilfully covered up the bruises on her wrists and face with foundation to make sure no one asked. Yaten had visited everyday for the past 2 months which made Elliot's temper worsen everyday, and Abbie's life so much more painful. She tried to get him to stop coming in but it never worked. However she had to admit, seeing his face everyday was refreshing for her, she found it sweet that he came in every morning to talk to her. Besides, the other girls liked having a celebrity around. Corina would fan girl massively and offered to share her afternoon tea with him, Kiki would endlessly attempted to get a spot at their concerts by demonstrating her tricks, Bridget admired him from the corner as she was too shy to approach and Renee didn't really show any interest in him(which is probably a good thing). Even Wesley rather liked him, they shared a lot of interests and Yaten brought tons more customers to the café not to mention he brought up sales on coffee. Abbie shuffled her blonde locks a bit making sure they covered everything up. Renee entered the changing room, however Abbie didn't notice the tall vocal enter. Renee watched Abbie adjust herself in the mirror, like she has done everyday for the past week. However this time she noticed something hinting towards Abbie's odd behaviour. On the back of her thigh there was a bruise that covered the whole width of her thigh.

'You know it's not too late to back out.' Renee said calmly hanging up her jacket. Abbie jumped slightly turning around to face the purple haired woman.

'Renee! I didn't see you there,' Abbie gasped, fiddling while her uniform a bit more. 'Back out of what?' Abbie regained her composure.

'The wedding.'

'Why would I do that?' Abbie questioned turning to the mirror to check for any visible bruises.

'I don't know,' Renee shrugged, 'I just don't want you marrying someone who you aren't happy with.'

'What makes you think I'm not happy with Elliot?!' Abbie asked defensively.

'Well are you?'

'Yes of course I am!'

'But you have completely-' Renee started.

'I am perfectly happy with him otherwise I wouldn't be marrying him, would I?' Abbie defended herself, 'I better get out there, it's getting crowded.' Abbie told her before walking out the changing room.

'Wesley can I talk to you a minute?' Renee entered the kitchen where Wesley was icing a bunch of cakes.

'Of course, what is it Renee?' Wesley smiled.

'What's going on between Abbie and Elliot?' Renee asked the chef. Wesley raised an eyebrow at her. Of course he was Abbie's best friend and does live under the same roof, but he's never really took too much notice to her and Elliot's relationship, everything intimate seemed to just happen when he wasn't around.

'Why do you ask? Have they had a tiff or something?' Wesley asked concerned, his smile disappearing.

'Haven't you noticed her change in behaviour lately?' Renee asked.

'What do you mean?' Wesley questioned growing concerned about his best friend.

'Well she's started wearing her hair down at work as if she's trying to hide something, she's become very quiet and when ever Elliot's around she goes all tense.' Renee explained.

'To be honest she does seem to be avoiding me. Whenever I talk to her she makes sure to hide her face.' Wesley scratched his head, 'maybe she's just stressed. I mean, weddings can be extremely stressful and exhausting, can't they.'

'Just keep an eye on her for me Wesley.' Renee commanded and walked back into the café leaving behind a worried Wesley.

Abbie walked into the kitchen carrying two trays of dirty dishes. Her hair was a little messy and her uniform was slightly ruffled. Wesley watched her carefully as she plonked the trays on the worktop tiredly and stroked a hand through her blonde locks. She took a few deep breathes in and out.

'Are you alright, Abbie?' Wesley asked concerned walking up to her. She nodded but couldn't hide the fact that her breathing had massively increased in speed. 'You seem stressed, come on sit down.' He said softly guiding her to the swivel stool at the centre counter. He turned around and washed the cake mix off his hands before tending to his friend. Wesley sat on the swivel chair and spun around to face Abbie. Using his foot, he spun Abbie's chair round to face him while he dried his hands. 'Deep breaths, yeah?' Wesley said calmly as he stroked her arm. She tensed up a little under his touch causing him to remove his hand. He was starting to notice what Renee meant. Abbie started to relax and her breathing slowed. Once Wesley felt like she had calmed down enough he began to question her.

'So what's making you so stressed then?' Wesley smiled. Abbie kept her head down, avoiding eye contact with him.

'Umm.. It doesn't matter really.' Abbie said nervously.

'It does if it's stressing you out.' He replied firmly.

'I guess it's just the wedding, you know pre-wedding nerves.' Abbie fake laughed. Nothing could pass the brunette chef though, he knew that was a lie, but decided not to push any further.

'Abbie, look at me.' Wesley commanded, Abbie lifted her head up to face him, not noticing her hair had moved slightly. 'I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything.' Wesley reassured the small blonde. 'Look, I'm going to give you the next 4 days off, so you can relax a bit before-' He paused as he noticed an unfamiliar mark on her neck, 'the wedding…' he whispered as he brushed a few locks of hair behind her ear to reveal a large bruise on the right side of her neck. Wesley's eyes doubled in size, he was about to speak when a fearful Abbie cut him off.

'Uh I better get back out there looks like it's getting crowded.' Abbie stammered as she rushed out the kitchen. He tried to hold her back but she was to quick. Wesley was still in shock. ' _It can't be, can it? And right under my nose…'_ Wesley thought to himself as he turned to the landline dialling a number.

'Hello, is Yaten Kou there?... yeah….. Yaten, it's me Wesley are you free this evening?'

The three pop idols were sat around their apartment fore filling their hobbies. Taiki was sat reading a book, Seiya was sprawled across the sofa watching a football match and Yaten created a new line of fake friends called 'veggie friends' to add to the line of 'fruit friends'.

'Seiya, you have been watching these matches all day, you don't even support half the teams!' Yaten remarked.

'Well it's either this or 'My Big Fat Gypsy Wedding'! And besides you can talk, you've been creating your fruit friends all day!' Seiya remarked back.

'I think you will find they are veggie friends because Percy, Tommy, Sally, Tillie, Stevie, Gary, Mark, Miranda and Mr. Flufllepuff do not have seeds!'Yaten explained proudly. Seiya rolled his eyes at his response.

'Are you going to see Abbie today?' Taiki asked his much smaller brother.

'Nah… I've seen her everyday for the past 2 months, she could probably do with a break from me! Besides, Elliot threatened to slaughter me if he saw me in there today.' Yaten commented.

'He threatened to kill you?' Seiya retorted, amused by this situation.

'Yeah, he really doesn't like the idea of me being friends with his fiancé.' Yaten explained.

'How long is it until he marries her?' Taiki questioned, adjusting his glasses.

'4 days.'

'Kind of pathetic that he still can't handle Abbie having male friends.' Seiya retorted.

'I know.' Yaten sighed. _._ The landline began to ring from the coffee table next to Seiya.

'Ugh I'll get it.' Seiya sighed. He picked up the phone.

'Seiya Kou speaking.' Seiya said down the phone.

'Hello, is Yaten Kou there?' the voice at the other end of the land asked.

'Yeah he is, do you want to speak to him?'

'Yeah.' The voice responded. Seiya took the phone from his ear and placed his hand over the speaker.

'Yaten, its for you.' Seiya got up to hand over the phone.

'Who is it?' Yaten asked his raven haired brother.

'I dunno.' He shrugged, handing the phone to Yaten.

'Yaten, it's Wesley, are you free later?' Wesley asked in a bit of a panic.

'Oh, hey Wesley! Yeah I am, why is everything alright?' Yaten asked growing concerned.

'Is there any chance that you can have Abbie round at yours for the evening?' Wesley asked.

'Um… yeah, that's no problem at all. Is she alright?'

'Not really. She needs to get away from here for a little bit.' Wesley sighed.

'Why, what's happened?!' Yaten became very concerned.

'I will explain everything when you get here. Just come pick her up yeah?'

'Yeah course. I will see you in a bit.'

'Thank you so much, you're a saviour.' Wesley hung up. Yaten, not bothering to put the phone back on the handset, quickly got up picking his car keys up out of a dish and made his way towards the door.

'Woah, wait where on earth are you off to?' Taiki stopped him.

'Wesley rang from the café, something's happened with Abbie and she's coming round here for the evening.' Yaten rushed and began heading towards the door again. Seiya's face lit up.

'Yaten, me and you have an interview at 9pm!' Taiki exclaimed.

'Look I would of dropped her back off by then.' Yaten rushed again.

'I can always look after!' Seiya jumped at the opportunity. Taiki gave him a firm glare.

'Yeah sure, whatever! I really need to go and pick her up, be about 20 mins, bye!' Yaten stammered as he rushed out the door.

Wesley turned the sign on the door around so it read 'closed'. Corina, Bridget, Kiki and Renee had already left, so it was just Wesley, Elliot and Abbie left. Wesley began turning all the chairs upside down on the table when the café doors opened.

'Sorry but we just closed.' Wesley said politely, still stacking chairs.

'Sorry I'm late! I planned to get here just before the store closed but the traffic was terrible on the way here!' The short vocal apologised quickly.

'Oh Yaten its you! It's fine we only closed about a minute ago.' Wesley turned around and smiled.

'Where is she? Is she alright?! Is she hurt?!' Yaten bombarded the tall chef with questions.

'Shhh! Keep your voice down Elliot will hear you!' He shushed the short vocal. 'Come on, I will explain out side.' Wesley began ushering Yaten outside. When they were outside Wesley closed the door and looked through the nearest windows to make sure no one was listening in.

'What's going on Wesley?' Yaten asked very concerned.

'Somethings really wrong with Abbie, she's been acting really strange recently.' Wesley explained.

'What do you mean?'

'Well, she's started wearing her hair down, she spends ages in the changing room adjusting her uniform, she's been a lot quieter than usual and she goes all tense whenever Elliot's around her.' Wesley told the white haired man exactly what Renee told him.

'Maybe it's the stress of the wedding?' Yaten suggested.

'That's what I thought until I saw something earlier which really freaked me out.'

'What?' Yaten was getting very concerned now.

'I was with her earlier and she began to hyperventilate, so I tried to get her to tell me what was bugging her but she just lied and said it was the wedding. And that's when I spotted it.' Wesley paused for a second. 'On the side of her neck there was a very large bruise, about the size of a hand.' Yaten's eyes went wide and he clenched his fists.

'You don't think he's…?' Yaten grew angry at the thought.

'I really don't know, I asked Renee about it and she said she saw a bruise on the back of her thigh. That's why I wanted to get her out of here for a while, so I can get to the bottom of it and so she can relax a bit.' Wesley explained. Yaten shook his head at the thought.

'Don't worry I will look after her.' Yaten looked at the floor.

'Thanks. Don't mention anything about what I just told you, I don't want it to seem like I'm spying on her.'

'Of course, no problem.' Yaten reassured.

'Oh and don't bring her back until after midnight.'

'Umm… well me and Taiki have an interview at 9 but I'm sure Seiya can take care of her for a couple hours.' Yaten offered, 'why after midnight?'

'So I can talk to her when Elliot's not awake.' Wesley said. Yaten nodded. 'I will go grab her. Wait here, if Elliot sees you you'll become a new item on our menu.' Wesley laughed.

'Abbie, it's Wes, Yaten's outside.' Wesley knocked on the changing room door and waited for a response.

'Just a sec!' Abbie called. Wesley rested his back against the light pink wall while he waited. A couple seconds later Abbie appeared from the changing room, she had changed into a pair of denim jeans and a crimson long sleeved shirt that clung tightly to her body. She still kept her head down and made sure her long locks covered her neck.

'Come on, he's outside.' Wesley smiled and ruffled her hair slightly. Abbie and Wesley went outside the front where Yaten was scrolling through his twitter.

'Hey!' Abbie cheered, lifting her head slightly, grabbing Yaten's attention. He stared at her for a few seconds. This was the first time he had seen her seen her without her uniform on in 3 years. She had developed a bit since last time, her figure was curvier and even though he's way too embarrassed to admit it, he rather liked it.

'Oh, hey Abbie!' Yaten said cheerfully, slipping his phone back into his jean pocket. He stared at her a little longer until out the corner of his eye he noticed Wesley eye-ing him. 'Oh, sorry I just kinda um spaced out.'

'It's cool.' Abbie giggled.

'Um look, Seiya and Taiki have been asking about you a lot, so I was wondering whether you wanted to come hang round ours this evening. You know, see them again.' Yaten scratched the back of his head.

'Oh I don't know… you know Elliot… he doesn't really like you.' Abbie turned her attention to a rock on the ground. Yaten shot Wesley a concerned look.

'I will deal with Elliot.' Wesley put a hand on her shoulder.

'I'm still not convinced…' Abbie grimaced. Wesley looked at Yaten and mouthed 'bribe' at him. Yaten began to rack through his memory searching for things Abbie liked.

'I will buy you a Starbucks iced tea.' Yaten bribed.

'Okay let's go!' Abbie agreed cheerfully and began pulling the vocal away.

Yaten opened the front door and invited Abbie into the flat.

'Oi Seiya! Taiki! I'm back!' Yaten called for his brothers. The kitchen door opened and Taiki appeared in the door way smiling.

'Hey Abbie! It's great to see you, it's been ages!' Taiki welcomed pulling her into a warm hug.

'Didn't miss me too much I hope!' Abbie giggled.

'How could I not miss you?' Taiki laughed.

'Yeah, you completely forgot about her.' Yaten muttered under his breath and Taiki shot him a glare.

'You really haven't changed, in a good way!' Taiki commented.

'Yeah and you really haven't shrunk…' Abbie joked.

'You make me feel bad.' Taiki put on a fake pout. Seiya walked slowly down the stairs, admiring Abbie's new look. He had changed into a pair of skin tight jeans, a white long line blouse which he left half unbottoned and a loose black tie that hung quite low. Yaten looked over to his raven haired brother and glared at him.

'Seiya, what on earth are you wearing?!' Yaten exclaimed grabbing the attention of Taiki and Abbie. Taiki hung his head in shame while Abbie chuckled inwardly.

'I thought it would be nice to make an effort for such a gorgeous lady.' Seiya flirty, growling slightly, unfortunately for him Abbie just shook her head and laughed slightly.

'Just as flirtatious as always. You haven't changed at all!' Abbie grinned.

'Well I'm glad you remember me.' Seiya smiled. 'Remember those late night rehearsals me and you had?' He reminded her, sending her a wink. Both Taiki and Yaten were now glaring him down.

'How could I forget? Forcing me to stay up until 3:30am to teach you the dances you weren't even in.' Abbie chuckled.

'Well, you see, I did that because I was hoping that-' Seiya started negotiating

'Don't push it!' Yaten scolded, throwing a shoe at the back of his head.

'Ow!' Seiya yelped in pain rubbing the back of his head. 'What the hell was that for?!'

'You were over doing the flirting, it was corny! And dirty…' Yaten scolded again. Abbie and Taiki just watched in amusement.

'Well there was no need to throw a flux at my head!' Seiya shouted throwing the shoe back at him, but it flew straight over Yaten's head and smashed the mirror. 'And that's why you don't wait until you turn 18 to hit puberty.' He made an excuse.

It was 20:30 and the three lights and Abbie had talked about everything from the funniest incidents on tour to how to properly pronounce the letter H. Taiki and Seiya asked a few questions about Elliot but Yaten would skilfully divert them elsewhere before it got difficult for Abbie. Seiya continued to flirt wildly with Abbie but she gave no evidence that it was actually working at all.

'Yaten, we better get going to the interview, it's getting late.' Taiki told his short companion. Yaten sighed a little, he had actually rather enjoyed having the company of Abbie around, sometimes it got a little boring with just him and his brothers around.

'Yeah sure, text me if you need anything, Abbie, we'll be back about midnight Seiya.' Yaten explained.

'Perfect.' Seiya smirked.

'Don't you dare try anything!' Yaten growled, glaring at Seiya.

'Pinky promise.' Seiya gave him a cheesy grin, causing Abbie to giggle slightly. Yaten and Taiki left the apartment leaving Seiya and Abbie alone together.

'So what's this interview about then?' Abbie asked the last light.

'Oh… it's something to do with a music label, I didn't really pay attention to Taiki's explanation…' Seiya laughed moving to sit next to her. Abbie felt a little awkward being alone with Seiya but didn't really say anything. 'You know you have changed quite a bit since last time.' Seiya whispered seductively. Abbie twitched a little under his breath.

'In what way?' Abbie asked cheekily.

'In a good way. A very good way.' He continued to flirt moving his hand across the front of her waist and started stroking the outside of her thigh, 'so, are you happy with Elliot, then?' Abbie froze for a few seconds than moved her eyes to the floor. He noticed her reluctancy, her vulnerability and began attempting to play around with it. 'You know I bet I'm so much better than he would ever be.' He began tracing circles on her thigh, sending shivers up her spine.

'Oh really, how?' She bit her lip slightly.

'The looks, personality, talent, I could go on and on.' He boasted, moving his hand to 6️⃣her waist, edging closer to her.

'You love yourself.' Abbie giggled.

'Oh, sorry.' Seiya laughed sarcastically. He leaned in to her even more, his chest was against hers and their faces were inches apart.

'Seiya-' Abbie began but her words were captured by Seiya's lips. He kissed her passionately, continuing to lean into her more, until her back was against the arm rest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- 'just leave me alone.'**

Taiki and Yaten arrived back from their interview. The interview ran on for a lot longer than expected so it was rather late (or early). Everything was silent, not a single sound could be heard.

'Why is it so quiet? Where's Seiya and Abbie?' Yaten yawned.

'Maybe their passed out on the couch it is late after all.' Taiki shrugged.

'Probably. Anyway I'm tired, night.' Yaten made his way towards the stairs.

'Don't you need to drop Abbie back off?' Taiki asked, hanging his jacket on the coat hanger.

'No, I told Wesley that it would be late when I drop her off and he told me not to bother because Elliot was in a pissy mood.'

'Why should it matter if Elliot's in a bad mood?' Taiki was confused. Yaten turned around and sat on the stairs.

'He… he might lash out at her.' Yaten said quietly. He looked at the floor and brushed a hand through this white hair.

'What do you mean?' Taiki questioned, sitting down next to him.

'Me and Wesley, we think… we think that…' Yaten thought carefully about his words for a second, 'we think that Elliot may be abusing her.' Yaten sighed. Taiki cocked an eyebrow at him.

'What prompted that?'

'Well she's been acting strange. She's started wearing her hair down, she spends hours in the changing room adjusting her uniform, she's a lot quieter-' Yaten was cut off.

'Yaten, how does that mean that Elliot's abusing her? It just sounds like she's had a few mood changes.' Taiki admitted honestly.

'There's bruises, Taiki.' Yaten exclaimed, trying to get him to see eye to eye.

'Bruises?'

'Yeah, Wesley saw one on her neck and Renee saw one on the back of her leg.' Yaten said almost defensively.

'She might of just fallen.' Taiki shrugged.

'Then why would she avoid any talk about him, hide her face and the bruises and get nervous every time he's around! Explain that to me Taiki!' Yaten raised his voice, standing up and throwing his fist at the wall.

'You shouldn't jump to conclusion Yaten. You don't want to be the best friend that ruins her marriage. If you think it is what you think it is, you need to get her to tell you, not you tell her.' Taiki adviced calmly. 'I'm off to bed, night.' Taiki made his way up the stairs, leaving behind a thoughtful Yaten. Yaten sat back down on the steps, replaying the conversation over and over in his head. Taiki was right, he had to do something, he had to get her to talk to him.

'Yaten you owe me 5000 yen!' Taiki exclaimed.

Abbie opened her eyes to the sound of chirping birds and unfamiliar walls. Her body ached as she tried to regain her bearings. Something snake around her waste bringing her back to her senses. She tried to shuffle away but was halted by a pair of soft lips plant small kisses on her neck. She froze.

'Morning gorgeous.' Seiya whispered, pulling her back against his chest as he caressed her stomach. He tried to be as gentle as possible; noticing how much of her skin was black and blue. Abbie removed herself out of Seiya's gripped and sat up.

'I really need to go.' Abbie said quietly picking up her shirt off the floor. He raised an eyebrow at her; no girl has ever been so quick to leave before.

'What's the rush baby? It's only 8am.' Seiya mentioned, wrapping his arms around her waist again.

'Exactly, I was meant to be home just after midnight. Elliot's going to kill me!' Abbie exclaimed slipping her shirt over her head and standing up. 'Look, I'm really sorry Seiya. But I get married in 3 days and I really can't have Elliot finding out.' She panicked slipping on her jeans.

'He won't, it will be just between us.' He winked, standing up and kissing down her neck. He was determined to keep her just a little longer.

'I'm really sorry if I led you on, really I am. But this was a mistake Seiya, it can't happen again.' Abbie apologised, pulling herself out of his arms and dashing out the room leaving Seiya lost in his thoughts.

Abbie ran down the stairs, ready to leave as fast as she could. However she was met with Yaten and Taiki giving her worried stares. She felt like she was abliged to say something, she didn't want to be rude, they have all been so nice to her, especially Yaten and she needed to apologise for what she had done.

'Thank you both for yesterday you were so lovely and I'm really really sorry for what I did.' Abbie rushed hugging both of them.

'Do you want a lift back?' Taiki asked, still looking at her concerned.

'No! S-sorry, no, if Elliot sees either of you he will lash out at me!' Abbie blurted out but quickly covered her mouth, hoping they went deaf for a few seconds. Taiki and Yaten's eyes went wide. 'I- I need to go, thanks again.' Abbie stammered as she left the apartment. Taiki and Yaten just stood in shock.

'She was covered in bruises.' Seiya said out of the blue. He stood at the top of the stairs in nothing but a pair of jeans. Taiki and Yaten's attention was turned to him. Yaten scowled at him.

'What do you mean bruises?' Taiki asked the raven haired light calmly.

'Bruises. Black and blue. Some of them were pretty large as well. Some looked like bruises you would get from hits and smacks and some were shoe shaped.' Seiya explained, walking down the stairs to meet his brothers.

'Baka!' Yaten shouted, sending his hand across Seiya's face. 'Your disgusting! How could you see all those bruises and still do what you did! And you didn't even ask about them!' Yaten ranted, 'when are you going to start acting like an adult Seiya! Who knows what might happen to her or is happening to her! Your like a child! You see a problem and you just leave it for someone else!'

'So you don't think I'm concerned? Because I am! I am concerned! You know I have never seen a girl so scared of someone before! I have known Abbie for years and it killed me to see her like that. I would of asked, I would of, but where do you start?! Asking somebody stuff like that can really upset them! If she's been hiding those bruises what makes you think she will talk about them?!' Seiya shouted back in defence.

'How about a simple, polite, are you okay?!' Yaten responded. Seiya was about to respond but was cut off by the tallest brother.

'That's enough! This bickering won't get you anywhere. After lunch me and Yaten will go over to the café and see if we can get her to talk.

Yaten and Taiki pulled up outside the café. It was late afternoon so hopefully the café would be quiet and they could sneak Abbie out easily.

'Do you think it's true?' Yaten looked at his older brother for advise.

'I don't know Yaten, just remember to stay calm.' Taiki smiled as they got out the car.

'Make sure Elliot does not lay his eyes on you, otherwise were all minced meat.' Yaten advised as he opened the café door slowly, he checked around the café for Elliot before entering. People filled every table, it was much busier than expected. Out of the corner of Yaten's eye he saw Abbie and Elliot talking. He watched them closely, and boy was he glad to of caught this. Elliot was stood a considerate distance away from the blonde who had her back firmly pressed against the wall with her deep brown eyes filled with fear. His hand was very tightly gripped around her arm and his sky blue eyes were filled with aggression. Yaten frowned and shook his head at what he saw. Him and Taiki waited out of all of the staffs view before doing anything. Once Elliot had gone, Yaten went to fetch Abbie before she hurried herself back to work. He took hold of her wrist and turned her around to face him. She looked frightened, like she had just seen a ghost.

'Abbie, can we talk please?' Yaten smiled. Abbie looked around the seating area and then nodded slightly. Yaten pulled out the café and round the corner, followed closely by Taiki.

'What ya want?' Abbie sighed once they were out of view of everyone. Yaten fumbled around a bit as he thought of what to say.

'Look, I know that you probably don't want anything to do with us anymore and um you and Seiya… you know. But I'm not mad at you, I um, I'm worried about you.' Yaten stuttered as he tried to find the right words.

'Why can't you just stop hanging around like some sad case?!' Abbie snapped.

'I'm not being a sad case, I really care about you!'

'Just leave me alone, Yaten.' Abbie demanded sadly, looking at the grass and rubbing her left arm.

'I will leave you alone if you tell me your actually happy.' Yaten negotiated. 'Seiya saw the bruises and… and I saw how you were with Elliot today, and something's not right between you.' Abbie took a deep breath in. 'I'm trying to help you Abbie.'

'I don't need any help!' She snapped again.

'I don't believe you. Tell me what it is.' Yaten stressed. Abbie shook her head, ashamed by the situation and what's going to come out.

'Just leave it, Yaten.' She sighed.

'Has he done something to you?' Yaten continued to push even further, determined to get a proper answer.

'Are you stupid or something?! How many times have I got to tell you?!' Abbie shouted at him, pacing back and forth as tears began to form. Yaten and Taiki watched her loose her strength bit by bit.

'He has.' Taiki admitted for her. Abbie's face went sad as she stopped her pacing and fumbled with her hands, her eyes were now glassy.

'It was just the two of us in the café,' Abbie began to re tell past events, 'I mean… I mean, we.' She looked at the floor, thoroughly thinking about how to phrase it. Yaten watched her, trying to analyse what she was going to say, he took a few steps closer to her. 'I led him on. Made him think that I wanted to, so you can't go blaming elliot.'

'He raped you?' Yaten spat but with nothing but concern, realising what she was telling him. Anger boiled inside of him, but it didn't surpass the feeling of worry and hurt he felt.

'Don't say that. Don't say that word.' Abbie shook her head as tears began to fall. It was killing Yaten, seeing her just break price by price in front of him.

'But he did.' Yaten told her honestly and calmly, as he continued to watch her break down.

'It only happened once, and it's all sorted now so just leave it.' Abbie lied. She built up enough courage to look at him and smile. But he was smart enough to know that was a smile of sadness not happiness. Neither of the brothers believed her.

'Give me your arm.' Taiki commanded putting his hand out.

'Why?' Abbie concerned, pulling her arm away from him. However, Taiki just gently took her arm and held it out flat despite her protest. They both look at her arm, it was painted black and blue.

'Abbie, these are fresh.' Taiki admitted looking at her concerned. She just looked at the floor. 'What else is going on?'

'H-he gets angry sometimes.' Abbie managed to say, but unwillingly. Yaten grew more and more angered. 'But it's my fault, I anger him.'

'Does he do this to you?' Taiki asked calmly, letting go of her arm. Abbie was silent for a few seconds, but faintly nodded, as more tears streamed down her face. Yaten's face turned cold, anger filled every inch of him. Abbie looked over and saw the scowl on his face.

'Elliot will hurt you.' Abbie muttered.

'I don't care!' Yaten spat, hitting the brick wall with his fist.

'Please, Yaten, I don't want anything to happen to you.'

'He can't get away with this!' He snapped, turning around to face her. Abbie grabbed he cuff of his jacket tightly, her eyes red and puffy and the make up running away to reveal the black and blue on her face.

'There's nothing you can do! You can't tell anyone! So just drop it! Because I have.' Abbie sighed. Yaten and Taiki just watched her with wide eyes. 'I need to get back to work…' Abbie said quietly and walked back towards the café.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Bridget twisted the wooden sign around to read 'closed'. The sun had begun to set and the sky was painted an deep orange. Another long shift was done for the girls, and for Abbie the shift seemed to drag on a lot longer. She sat on an empty table tapping a spoon on the back of her wrist emotionlessy, her face was blank; like a canvas that was waiting to be painted. However this one was already painted, but in black and blue. But this painter was aggressive with his brush strokes, more aggressive than he used to be. But people change for the better; and he just got better at painting with black and blues, so that makes it okay. After all, it's what humans do.

'Abbie, are you actually going to help us clean up or just sit moping around all evening.' Corina chortled, even though she wasn't helping much either. Abbie ignored Corina's comment, it was if she hadn't heard her say anything, she just carried on tapping the spoon and staring into space. 'You know I could be drinking my afternoon tea right now, but instead I'm having to organise the cutlery because you can't be arsed.' Corina snorted, picking up a spoon and placing it in the spoon tray. Finally grabbing her attention, Abbie rolled her eyes at the blue bunned waitress.

'Maybe it would do you good to do something other than drink tea.' Abbie muttered just loud enough for Corina to hear.

'What did you just say?!'

'I said; maybe it would do you good to do something other than drink tea.' Abbie raised her voice a little bit, catching the attention of the other 3 waitresses.

'What do you mean by that?' Corina scoffed.

'I mean, all that sugar in the tea must pack on some serious calories.' Abbie remarked, 'that reminds me, Wesley should probably re-make your uniform, it's beginning to look a little tight.'

'I can't believe you just said that!' Corina exclaimed. 'It looks like your finally growing, your uniforms beginning to look a little short, can't hide the fact that you can't hold a fouetté without falling and landing on a ballet bar any longer.' Corina remarked. Abbie's face went blank again and she looked at the floor, 'or that yours and Elliot's relationship is falling apart 3 days before the wedding.' Abbie looked at Corina's smug face, tears began to fall from her eyes unwillingly as she got up and dashed into the changing rooms sobbing wildly.

'A-Abbie?' Corina stuttered running after her.

Corina walked into the changing room to see Abbie leaned over the sink crying uncontrollably. She was a mess.

'I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said.' Corina apologised, 'I was just annoyed.'

'It's not you, it's Elliot.' Abbie managed to say through sobs.

'Why what's he done?'

'Wesley, where is Abbie?' Elliot pouted, striding into the kitchen where Wesley was washing down the surfaces.

'I don't know Elliot.' Wesley responded turning around to face his companion, who was clenching the work surface, fury in his eyes. Wesley jumped at the opportunity. 'As a matter of fact, according to Kiki her and Corina were having a bit of a tiff earlier, apparently it had something to do with you?' He mentioned putting the cloth down.

'Great what have I done now?!' Elliot shouted quietly.

'That's what I was about to ask you actually.' Wesley retorted, glaring at his companion.

'What are you on about?' Elliot asked innocently.

'The bruises.' He stared coldly, 'on her neck and the back of her leg. You know anything about them?'

'Why should I? It's not my problem that she's clumsy.'

'You know at one time you would have been wanting to know if she was alright.' He raised an eyebrow, 'and you're her fiancé, surely you must of seen them.'

'How am I meant to know. She's with that damn pop idol all the time!' Elliot growled lowly slamming his fist onto the surface.

'Does it upset you that she has male friends?'

'Well do I look happy about it?' The blonde asked sarcastically throwing his arms to the side. 'For all I know she's probably sleeping with him!'

'And how do you deal with that?'

'I put her back in her fucking place! She god damn knows that she's mine!' Elliot cursed. Wesley shook his head, finally finding what he's been looking for.

'What have you done to her?!' Wesley raised his voice slightly, the usually calm and gentle brunette glared at him.

'I don't know what you're on about Wes.' Elliot chuntered.

'You god damn well do.' He growled. 'The bruises, her attitude, the way she acts around you!'

'Like i said, she brought them all into herself.'

'Oh did she now?! 'Cause from where I'm standing you don't show her that much respect anymore!' Wesley remarked.

'She deserves all the respect she gets!'

'Ooh I bet she does! You know, if I find out you layed one finger on her to hurt her, oh boy I will come down on you like a ton of bricks!' Wesley growled, meeting Elliot's stern glare.

'Like I said, she deserves all the respect she gets!' Elliot smirked, storming out of the kitchen. Wesley glared at him for a few seconds before turning around and continuing to clean down the surfaces.

'Wesley! Wesley!' Corina called running into the kitchen.

'Not now Corina.' He pouted, lost in his anger.

'You have to come! It's Abbie, Please! She's in the changing room.' Corina begged pulling on his sleeve. Wesley snapped out of his thoughts and looked at a panicking Corina.

'W-why? What's happened?' Wesley asked, being dragged out of the kitchen by the ballerina.

'She's a mess!' Corina concerned, 'it's because of Elliot.' She explained, dragging the chef down the hall.

'Elliot?' he questioned, half knowing what he's going to be told as he was dragged towards the changing room.

'He just keeps on ruining our lives! You have no idea what he's done!'

'What do you mean?' Wesley asked stopping in his tracks.

'He's blackmailing me!'

'How is he blackmailing you?' He asked, confused by the situation.

'With my resignation letter!' Wesley exclaimed. Wesley looked at her in disbelief, this was the first he had heard about any resignation. 'I know! And I'm sorry! He's dangerous and I don't know what he's done to Abbie but I have never seen her like this before please!' She stressed, dragging a speechless Wesley into the changing room. The first thing noticed was Abbie. She was knelt on the floor with her forehead against the sink baisin.

'Abbie?' Wesley managed to say, walking over to her and kneeling besides her. Corina just stood in the doorway; watching her closest friend break away.

'Tell me what happened.' Wesley said calmly, watching her closely.

'I can't.' Abbie shook her head, her voice shaking in between quiet sobs.

'Yes you can, whatever it is.' Wesley smiled. 'I will stay right here, and you take all the time you need.'

'It's Elliot.' Abbie told him through deep breaths and sobs, bursting into tears again.

'Right.' He prompted her to continue.

'He made me…' she paused, not knowing how to tell him that his best friend, closest companion, had caused her so much pain.

'Made you what?' He asked, placing a reassuring hand on her opposite shoulder. There was a short pause before a response came.

'Have sex.' She blurted out, bursting into tears once again. Wesley was taken back. For once in his life, he felt the feeling of anger. Corina was shocked to, she knew things have not always been alright between the couple, but she could never of imagined it to be that bad. Wesley just stared at her in awe, he felt hurt, betrayed, anger, all negative emotions piled up inside of him, not knowing how to control it.

'Oh come here.' He whispered pulling the broken girl into his arms, resting her head against his shoulder. She continued to sob into his shirt, soaking it with long awaited tears as he stroked her hair gently. She clung onto him tightly, for the first time in ages she felt safe inside the café.

'Why didn't you say anything?' Corina asked.

'Cause it was all my fault.' Abbie sobbed. Corina shook her head, regretting all the things she had shouted at the blonde earlier. Wesley was finding him self struggling not to cry, he rested his head on top of hers.

'No. no it wasn't.' He reassured, continuing to comfort her.

'We have to go to the police.' Corina advised.

'Corina.' Wesley warned. There was another short silence that dawned on the room, the only noises that could be heated were Abbie's sobs. 'We're going to wait until you are ready to do anything.' He reassured, 'I know how much courage it took for you just to tell us.' He admitted, a single tear escaping his eye. 'But, Abbie you can't let this break you.'

'I was scared that no one would believe me.' She admitted, burying her face in the crevice of his neck.

'Well I do.' He told her, 'but you listen to me, listen.' He lifted her off of his shoulder and made her look at him, still holding her arms tightly. 'Corina is right. You have to report him.'

'What if he just denies it and says he's my fiancé.' She cried.

'Wether he's your fiancé or not, he ra- he assaulted you!' He stumbled on his words carefully. 'Now you have the strength to do this I know you do.' Abbie nodded faintly. 'And I will be with you every step of the way. Now come on let's get you cleaned up.' He smiled down at her, standing up carefully while picking Abbie up off the floor by her arms. She was trembling in Wesley's grip as if she was frightened, he pulled her in closer wrapping his arm round her shoulder as he guided her out the changing rooms, Corina followed them closely, lost in her thoughts.

'Corina, go and help the others clean up, and don't mention this to anyone.' Wesley told the blue bun head. She nodded faintly and headed back out to café. Wesley checked round the empty corridor for Elliot while holding Abbie close. Once he was certain that Elliot wasn't around he guided her to his office and locked the door behind them just in case. 'here.' Wesley smiled tossing her a dry towel.

'Thanks.' Abbie whispered quietly while patting her face with it. Wesley sighed, looking at her broken face. He picked up the hand phone and started pinning in a number. Abbie was startled by his movements.

'W-what are you doing?!' Abbie exclaimed frightened.

'Your not staying here, Abbie.' Wesley told her calmly placing the phone to his ear.

'Why?...' Abbie questioned, already knowing the answer.

'It's no longer safe for you here.' Wesley told her. 'Ah hello… I need you to do me a massive favour… do you think Abbie can come stay with you for like um a while… I will explain later, come pick her up?... thanks!' Wesley placed the phone back in the holder and turned to face his bestfriend who was looking rather frightened.

'Where am I going Wesley?' She asked nervously.

'You'll see, it's nowhere you won't like, I promise.' He winked at her and watched her fumble with her fingers. She wasn't hiding much anymore, not covering her arms or leaving her hair down, of course Wesley knows a bit of it now, no point covering the rest. 'Those bruises? He did that?' Wesley asked quietly and gently, trying not to upset her. She nodded before speaking.

'Yeah.' Abbie gave him a smile, however if you looked into her eyes, the sadness was evident. Her usual happy and bright eyes were now sad and glassy, water began to brim on her bottom water line. 'I thought that it would stop. He just started off with small slaps here and there, not very often, whenever I made a joking comment about him or something. I didn't really make much of it. I thought he was just joking around. But then it got worse, whenever I did something wrong or he was in a bad mood… he… he would beat me. He was a lot more controlling. That's why you haven't seen Alfie or Morgan around for a while. I wasn't aloud to see any male friends other than you. When Yaten came back and I brought him to the café… that was the… that… that was the first time he, you know…'

'There have been other times?' Wesley questioned, not really surprised.

'Many.' She paused, tears began to stream, 'ever since then it's happened loads, every time he's got angry he will, yet he claims he loves me and I think that's what made me endure it for so long, I hoped that one day he will change and go back to how he used to be. I still see the good him, Wesley. The times when he's not doing those things to me, he's so gentle, caring, sweet, heroic. I still love him Wesley…' tears began to fall faster and her breathing was heavier, Wesley watched her in awe as she recalled the events. 'I still love him…' Abbie sobbed loudly as Wesley quickly pulled her into a tight hug, gripping her tightly. She cuffed the back of his shirt in her fists and continued to soak his shirt with her salty tears. A pang of guilt spread through Wesley as he comforted the girl. He held back his own tears from falling, figuring like showing that he was saddened by the situation would only make her feel bad.

'I'm so sorry.' Wesley whispered softly.

'Why?' She sniffled.

'I could of done something.'

'You couldn't.'

'I could. I live here, where it's all happened.'

'There's no way. He always did it when he knew you wouldn't be around.' Abbie continued to reassure him.

'But I had my suspicions, I should of said something sooner.'

'Wesley. You couldn't of done anything. Period. You know what he's like.' Abbie told him firmly.

'Exactly' Wesley thought to him self. She was right; he did know what he was like, very well, and that's what bothered him. Knock. Knock. Breaking Wesley's thoughts, there was a knocking on the door. Wesley carefully unwrapped himself from Abbie and unlocked the door to reveal a raven haired man stood in the door way.

'Sorry to barge in… the girls said you were in here.' He explained to the chef. Abbie looked up to see the last person she wanted to see here.

'Seiya…' Abbie sighed nervously. He gave her a small smile and then looked at the floor.

'Thanks for coming at such short notice, the other two are alright with this right?' Wesley asked letting the idol in and closing the door behind him.

'Yeah it's no problem at all.' He reassured glancing at Abbie again who was avoiding eye contact. She wasn't trying to hide anything now, which didn't really matter as he had already seen all of her, there wasn't much to hide from him now.

'Please, sit.' Wesley smiled, offering him a chair as he sat next to Abbie again. Seiya kindly accepted the offer, taking a seat opposite the pair.

'I just need to get her out of here bec-' Wesley began.

'I know.' Seiya stated cutting the brunette off. 'We all know.' Seiya sighed. Abbie watched him carefully, making sure he wasn't going to say something that would get them in some shit.

'You do?' Wesley asked surprised.

'Yeah. Taiki and Yaten came to see her earlier… some things were said then.' Seiya explained. 'And…and I saw the bruises.'

'You saw the bruises?'

'All of them.' He sighed again, then looking over to Abbie, who was shooting daggers at him with a panicked look on her face.

'What do you mean you saw 'all of them'' Wesley concerned.

'Some things happened,okay. But that's not relevant right now.' Seiya tried to steer the conversation elsewhere. Wesley just stared at him, confused. 'We better get going Abbie, it's getting late.'

'Uh… yeah, course.' Abbie said awkwardly, standing up and following Seiya to the door. She was about to open the door when she stopped herself, turning around to face Wesley. 'Wesley.'

'Y-' he began but was cut off by Abbie who encircled him in a large hug. He stood still in shock with the small blonde clinging to him like a koala on a tree.

'Thank you.' Abbie whispered. 'For everything' Wesley began to well up slightly, he's never been fond of goodbyes and parting with his best friend was something he would of never imagined doing. 'I'm gonna miss you.' A single tear trickled down her face. Wesley pulled her out of the hug and looked in the eyes.

'What makes you think I'm not going to see you again? I will visit and I will be calling you every Sunday. So you better be near a phone!'

'I love you.' Abbie pulled him back into a final hug.

'I love you too chickpea.' He smiled, letting go of her for the last time. 'I'll see you soon.'

'See ya.' Abbie replied sadly.

'Take care of her!' Wesley told Seiya firmly. Seiya nodded and winked at him.

The entire 20 minute car journey from the café to the flat was silent. The tension was still high after last night. Seiya felt rather guilty about what happened but couldn't stop a sense of pride filling himself. Besides this, he knew he had to apologise for what he did to her. He knew it was wrong and it's hurt her. Seiya pulled up into the flatblocks parking space and turned to face her.

'Look, I'm really sorry about last night. You were right, it was a mistake and I was wrong to do what I did. I'm sorry.' Seiya tried to give the best apology he could.

'No, Seiya, it's not all your fault. I guess I was a little out of order as well. I knew it was wrong and I went along with and you could of got hurt. I'm sorry. I was being selfish, I guess I just wanted to feel loved again.' Abbie smile slightly.

'That's not selfish at all. It's normal to feel like that. It's part of being human. You deserve to be loved by someone who deserves you, and someone who you deserve. Not Elliot… and not me.' He paused for a second and looked into Abbie's eyes, beginning to see all the amazing things about her that he didn't deserve. 'I mean, your kind and gentle, you rarely let your emotions get the better of you, even in the toughest situations you remain strong and cheerful, your funny, a little harsh sometimes but they're the reasons why I don't deserve you. I may fancy you because of how beautiful and sexy you are' he winked at her, 'but I don't deserve who you really are. Before I met you again, I thought that you could just pick someone off the shelf and then put them back on the shelf once your done with them like nothing ever happen. But after getting to know you a little better and your story, I've realised love isn't just a one night thing or I will do this for you because you did this for me, no, it's I will do this for you because I want to do this for you.' He finished his speech and looked at Abbie who was smiling sweetly at him.

'I don't think I've ever heard Seiya Kou say something so mature before.' She giggled, causing him to blush. Abbie wrapped her arms round his shoulders and pulled him into a tight embrace, which he happily returned


	6. Chapter 6- a dream is a wish

**_quite a short chapter this time :) sorry it took so long to upload, got a lot of things going on at the minute._**

Seiya pushed open the flat door with Abbie stood closely behind him. He smiled at her, remembering how warm and gentle her hug was and how lucky Elliot really was.

'They should both be in the living room.' Seiya smiled pointing his hand towards the living room door while closing the front door. Abbie smiled back and walked into the living room.

'Hey.' Abbie said to Taiki who was sat reading a book. She continued to scan the room to notice that the white-haired one was nowhere to be seen.

'Hey, how you doing?' Taiki smiled at her, putting his book down.

'Alright I guess.' She lied, she was feeling down and tired. All she wanted to do is just lay down and cry.

'Okay.' Taiki said quietly, knowing she was lying. 'Yaten's upstairs, if you wanna talk to him?'

'Really? I can?' She lit up slightly.

'Yeah, first door on your right.' He smiled as she turned on her heel to head upstairs.

'Knock. Knock.' Abbie said as she knocked on Yaten's door, peeking her head round the door. He was sat up on his bed with his head in his hands, not acknowledging Abbie. 'Yaten?' Abbie attempted to grab his attention and moved to sit on the edge of the bed next to him, placing a delicate hand on his knee. Startled by the hand, he quickly looked up to see Abbie smiling gently at him. He looked at her, noticing that all the bruises on her face were now visible. 'Sorry to startle you, it's just, Taiki said you were up h-' Abbie began explaining before Yaten pulled her into his arms. All his worrying about her can finally be put to rest.

'Your finally out of there! I was so worried!' Yaten cried in relief as he hugged the girl tighter. Abbie began to sob loudly into his light grey shirt. 'It's okay. Your safe now and I'm not going to let him or anyone else hurt you again. I promise.' He soothed, stroking his hand through her blonde waves.

'I'm so sorry Yaten. I was such a bitch earlier. You were only trying to help. I shouldn't have lashed out.' Abbie apologised. She was pulled gently out of the embrace to meet Yaten's bright green eyes.

'Oh, shut up! I'm fed up of hearing you apologise for everything that's not your fault!' Yaten scolded, staring into her eyes. 'I took it to far. I shouldn't have pushed you. You were upset and scared, of course you lashed out!' He told her, gently brushing a strand of hair out her face. His fingers lightly brushed her face, sending shivers throughout her body.

'But- '

'No buts!' Yaten scolded again, still staring into her eyes. He found him self lost in them; admiring their beauty, it was like looking into the night sky. Within the brown orbs, he could pick out hues of purples and oranges, just like he was looking at a sunset. They were so familiar to him yet so unknown. Her long, flowing blonde hair rested around her, encircling her, some strands clung to Yaten, tickling him slightly.

It was a while until he realised that they were both still attached to each other, sort of half hugging. Abbie's arms were still circled around his neck and his arms were still circled around her waste. He just wanted to lean in and break the distance between his and her lips, show her that he really really cared about her, however he knew it was wrong. She had just gone through a lot of emotional trauma and springing a new relationship on her so soon would only end up damaging her, besides he didn't want to make the same mistakes as Seiya. He pulled her in towards him and embraced her in another warm hug. 'you know how much I care about you right?'

'There's no denying that. You know underneath all your sarcasm, your actually one of the sweetest guys I know.'

'yeah well, I only show that side to people I like… which isn't very many.' He laughed, looking down at Abbie whose eyelids were getting evidently heavier as she yawned silently. He smiled as he slowly leaned back against the headrest, still cradling Abbie. He looked down at her again and gently lifted her onto his lap as she began to drift off to sleep. Abbie rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat which eventually sent her to sleep. Yaten watched her drift into a deep sleep as he softly stroked her hair. She looked so peaceful in his arms; her eyes were lightly closed, not strained or clenched closed and her lips were slightly upturned into a smile. It was the first time he's seen her so calm since they first met.

'You seem so familiar. Where do I know you from?' Yaten muttered to himself breathing in the smell of sweet omanthus.

~ _flashback~_

 _Yaten ran out to the balcony of the palace to find the heir to the thrown stood on the edge looking towards the stars, holding a brooch._

 _'_ _Princess! No!' Yaten yelled running towards the royal. The area around him lit up into a blinding yellow and orange as fierce winds blew him against the glass doors. The light dispersed gradually, she was gone. She left nothing behind but a charm bracelet._

 _~flashback ended~_

'Yaten!' Taiki shouted in a whisper. Yaten was too lost in his thoughts to notice his brother trying to communicate with him. 'Yaten!' Taiki shouted again snapping his brother out of his trance.

'Oh Taiki. Sorry I was in my own world.' He chuckled slightly, looking back down at a seemingly peaceful Abbie.

'I can tell.' He sighed, 'she fell asleep?' he raised an eyebrow at him.

'Yeah… bless her. Probably the first proper nights sleep she's had in a while. She must be exhausted.' Yaten gently stroked her face, inspecting the bruises once again. His brother watched him carefully, quirking an eyebrow at him. His usual sarcastic and 'anti-romance' brother was now staring down lovingly at a girl.

'Well we should probably move her she can't- '

'No!' Yaten snapped at his brother. 'I-I mean… no. I want to stay like this... for a little bit longer… plus, I think she could do with someone near her, just incase.' He smiled awkwardly.

'Alright lover boy.' Taiki joked sending him a smirk.

'It's not like that, honestly.' Yaten covered up, although Taiki was the smart one out of the three and was a supposed 'romance expert', as Yaten would tease.

'If you say so…' Taiki whistled, leaving the room.

~ _Abbie's dream~_

 _Floating, she floated in complete emptiness, her entire body was numb restricting her movement._

 _'_ _Where am I?' She called out in hope someone will come to her escape. However, there was no reply, it was like she didn't exist, or the space around her didn't exist. Suddenly, as if the non-existent floor underneath had dropped a thousand feet, she fell through the silence faster than light until she hit a strangely hot floor. As if reality had just been restored, all 5 senses kicked in. All that her ears picked up was the sound of alarms ringing loud, she lied on her back in a long corridor engulfed in flames and smoke. Her eyes began to focus, trying to understand where she was, there amongst the acrid smoke were three manly figures with eyes glowing red staring down at her, however there was too much smoke to see who they were. The air began to become heavier as she slowly slipped back into the emptiness. She floated within the emptiness once again, unable to move, not even speak._

 _'_ _Wake up.' A voice rang in her ears. 'Wake up.' It called out to her again, however she was unable to reply. 'Abbie! Wake up! Wake up!'_


	7. Chapter 7- old and new encounters

**Chapter 7**

 _Her eyes began to focus, trying to understand where she was, there amongst the acrid smoke were three manly figures with eyes glowing red staring down at her, however there was too much smoke to see who they were. The air began to become heavier as she slowly slipped back into the emptiness. She floated within the emptiness once again, unable to move, not even speak._

 _'_ _Wake up.' A voice rang in her ears. 'Wake up.' It called out to her again, however she was unable to reply. 'Abbie! Wake up! Wake up!'_

'Abbie Wake up.' Yaten shook the girl who was sleeping peacefully in his arms, gently by her shoulder. There was no response. 'Hey, wake up.' Yaten tried again. As if he had cast some sort of spell, Abbie very abruptly woke up, springing into an upright position on Yaten's lap. Her hands were clammy and her breathing was erratic.

'Well good morning to you too.' Yaten stated full of sarcasm though slightly concerned. He cocked an eyebrow at her, however she still didn't turn to look at him. 'A-are you okay?'

'Yeah… yeah I-I'm fine just a bad dream… that's all.' Abbie answered through heavy breaths.

'Bad dream? What was it about?' Yaten had a feeling something like this would happen. Over the years he's learnt that humans can be very badly affected by drastic events in their lives, not that the people of his own planet don't, but humans seem to have it worse.

'I-it doesn't matter.' Abbie responded, clutching the golden pendant on her necklace as her breathing began to relax. Yaten shrugged it off, it was probably better if she didn't have to speak about it.

'You know, I thought I was gonna have to get off my ass and find a prince to come and wake you up ya know, took near about some 100 years to wake you up.' Yaten joked sarcastically, trying to lighten the mood a little. She giggled lightly, punching him in the arm playfully. 'Hey what was that for?' He whined trying to act hurt.

'I'm not sleeping beauty.' Abbie rolled her eyes moving off his lap to sit on the edge of the bed.

'I don't know, could have fooled me.' He smirked. 'Shoot, that reminds me, Wesley's downstairs he brought some of your stuff round.'

'This early?' Abbie quizzed, standing up and fiddling with her blonde locks a little.

'Abbie, it's almost 11:30.' He corrected, climbing off the bed.

'Exactly, Wesley never leaves the café before midday.' Yaten raised an eyebrow. 'He says it's bad luck, okay, don't question it.'

'Great so now he's cursed us all then.' Yaten responded sarcastically as they both headed downstairs.

Entering the living room, the silver and the blonde were greeted by the two brunettes who talking politely to eachother.

'Hey.' Abbie smiled cheerfully at the pair.

'Hey! How you doing it's been ages!' Wesley cheered pulling the blonde into a hug. Abbie furrowed her brows in confusion.

'Wesley, I last saw you yesterday evening.' Abbie giggled confused.

'Exactly.' He smiled, tapping the tip of her nose making her laugh. 'Anyway, I brought some of your stuff around, keep you going for a while.'

'enough to last me until I return home?' Abbie asked cheerfully, her face lit up. Wesley glanced at Taiki who looked at the floor.

'Abbie, I think you will be staying with Yaten and his brothers for a bit longer than we first thought.' Wesley explained calmly stroking her arms. Yaten shot a concerned look at his much taller brother. Taiki looked up from the ground at him, debating whether to tell him or not. Eventually he found a conclusion, he motioned his head towards the kitchen and they both exited, leaving Wesley to explain everything to Abbie.

'Why? What's going on?' Abbie's face sunk again. Wesley could see the disappointment and confusion glistening in her eyes.

'Listen, it's not safe for you to return. You know he's dangerous.' Wesley told her, ducking down to her level.

'Well, can I still work there?' Abbie asked smiling weakly, fumbling with her hands.

'It's not that simple Abbie.'

'Why isn't it?'

'He's too dangerous.' Wesley simply stated.

'I will just stay out his way, as long as there's people there then he won't hurt me and the-'

'No, Abbie, it's way too dangerous, you can't be anywhere where he is.'

'But I have a duty, I can't let a domestic issue get in the way. What about… the mew project?' Abbie whispered the last three words, so no one other than Wesley heard her best kept secret.

'You're not needed for that anymore, were bringing zoey back in.'

'Wait what?'

'Like I said, it's too dangerous!'

'Taiki, what the hell is going on?' Yaten quizzed closing the kitchen door behind him.

'How can I explain this.' Taiki rubbed his forehead. 'We need to keep Abbie as far away from Elliot as possible.'

'Right? I'm not following.'

'Elliot's too dangerous, Yaten.' Taiki stated matter of factly.

'No, I thought he was a sweetheart.' Yaten's voice was full of acrid sarcasm. Taiki forgot, he's really not a morning person.

'Cut the sarcasm Yaten, this is serious.' Taiki scolded, making Yaten feel slightly guilty for acting so cold. 'Look, it sounds like Elliot is on a manhunt for Abbie.'

'What do you mean?' Yaten asked, lifting himself onto the worktop, however he still didn't near the height of his brother.

'I think he wants to… get revenge on Abbie.'

'Revenge? What revenge?' Yaten continued to question. However, all that Taiki gave him was a look that he knew meant one thing. 'oh my god…' Yaten muttered with panic spreading across his face.

'I know, I know it's bad. But as long as she's here she's safe.' Taiki tried to calm his younger brother.

'What could his motivation be though?! He was the one to hurt her.' Yaten rummaged through his mind for any solutions.

'I guess sleeping with Seiya behind his back 4 days before their wedding, is a good enough motivation for him.' Taiki shrugged.

'He knows?'

'Of course, he knows! What did you think they were talking about when we went round?'

'Still, I can understand why he would want to do such a thing to Seiya, but to Abbie?!' Yaten ranted.

'I know but- '

 _'_ _Like I said, it's too dangerous!'_

'I think we should probably go see what's going on…' Taiki sighed as Yaten hopped off the counter.

'Why?! Why is it too dangerous?! Tell me!' Abbie yelled in Wesley's face as she swatted his hands off her arms. Just then, Yaten and Taiki re-entered the room as the argument rolled out in front of the pair. Anger and confusion rolled down her face in the form of hot tears. Her arms quivered rapidly.

'I can't tell you!' Wesley shouted back. The brothers watched as the two closest of friends were seemingly having their first argument.

'What? You can't tell me that you don't need me anymore?' Abbie's voice trembled, 'that you and the girls don't want me around anymore?' Wesley was at a lost for words, he didn't know what to say to comfort her, he couldn't tell her the truth as he knew it would brake her but there was no adequate lie that she would believe. All that escaped his mouth was silent noises. 'I knew it…' Abbie stammered, turning on her heal and dashing out the the room in tears.

'Abbie... wait!' Wesley called out before hearing the front door of the flat slam shut. Tears of his own began to escape from his waterline, feeling guilty and particularly nervous. 'What have I done…' Wesley murmured to himself as he paced around.

'It's not your fault Wesley.' Taiki told him reassuringly. Yaten stared at the door that Abbie had made her escape through moments ago. His fists clenched as anger tore through his body, nails digging into his flesh.

'No… but I know whose fault it is…' Yaten growled as he picked up is phone pinning in a number, the two brunettes watched him in confusion. 'Seiya Kou you better pick up this god damn phone, I don't care if your fucking driving right now, you better pull the fuck over and call me back the minute you get this damn message!' Yaten scolded down the phone, flipping on a pair of trainers. 'I'm going to look for Abbie.' Yaten stormed out the flat, making sure to nearly pull the door off the hinges.

'I don't think I have ever heard him been so harsh.' Wesley stated rather bemused by Yaten's outburst.

'Really? Well get used to it.' Taiki laughed slightly.

'Will do.' Wesley smiled. His phone began to beep loudly in his pocket.

'Make yourself at home, I will grab you a coffee.' Taiki offered. However, Wesley was heavily occupied by the beeping on his phone.

' _Trouble at the tower,_

 _Come ASAP,_

 _Bring Abbie._

\- _E'_

Wesley ran his eyes over the text a few times, it's been years since he's received a text as serious as this.

'A-actually Taiki, its fine; I better get going.' Wesley forced a smile even though he was clearly alarmed.

'Oh okay, see you soon Wes.' Taiki smiled, raising a hand in goodbye.

'Thanks for the hospitality.' Wesley smiled as he left the flat.

'There's something not right about those two…' Taiki muttered to himself, folding his arms across his chest.

Abbie ran through the streets, tears making her vision blurred. She had no idea where she was and she had no idea where she was going, she just knew she had to keep running. Anger and confusion continued to stir inside of her as she ran against the wind, hoping the wind will blow all her problems away for her. She continued to run; not realising she had now entered a woodland, trees curved over her, creating a sheltered path for her, as she kept running, not noticing the sharp end that was nearing her. She continued running. Tears continued to stream. Anger continued to build. Confusion continued to stir. Two strong arms abruptly forced her backwards onto her back, snapping her back to reality.

'What were you thinking?! You could of died! Do you have a death wish or something?!' A tall ash blonde shouted down at her.

Yaten ran through the streets of Tokyo, making sure to check every ally for the blonde as he went. He had been searching for a while now and was getting tired. _Ring. Ring_. Yaten's phone began to ring as he pulled it out and put it to his ear.

'Oi! What was that voicemail about!' a clearly annoyed raven-haired man complained down the phone.

'You! You choudhead! Look Abbie's done a runner and I need you to help me look for her! Maybe if you find her than I might not kick your ass to curb.'

'Done a runner? Which way did she head?' Seiya enquired.

'I don't know I didn't see. But she doesn't know the area so judging on what people do when they're in a blind panic she would of just ran in a straight line so towards the cliffs.' Yaten explained.

'Okay I will head there now… wait cliffs?!'

'Yeah, so get there fast!' Yaten shouted as he hung up, shoving his phone back in his jean pocket and continuing his hunt.

Seiya swiftly and smoothly pulled his car into a parking space at the woodlands, quickly climbing out the car and running towards the cliffs.

'Abbie! Abbie! Where are you?' Seiya boomed his voice through the towns of trees hoping that she would come to him. 'It's Seiya! I promise we can sort this! I'll help you, just shout if you can hear me!' Seiya shouted frantically, trying to get a response. He decided to search around for himself, concluding that he really wouldn't get anywhere just shouting for her. There was a ruffled crash in the distance, catching the attention of the singer as he slowly made his way towards the sound.

'What the hell do you think you were doing?!' Boomed a voice that Seiya knew far too well.

'Tenoh.' Seiya muttered to himself as he came to the incident site.

'Oi get away from her.' Seiya growled, frowning at the ash blonde looking down on Abbie.

'Kou?' Haruka growled, barely happy by his sudden presence. For her, his return to earth was worse than a meteor flying into the earth.

'Seiya.' Abbie gasped turning around to face him, still in a heap on the floor. Her face was heavily tear stained and all the bruises still clearly visible. Even though the shed tears had already dried onto her face, there were still fresh tears hanging onto her waterline.

'It's okay now.' Seiya smiled, calmly strolling to Abbie's side and wrapping an arm round her. 'Haruka isn't going to hurt you.' Seiya sent a glare towards Haruka.

'Ohh so she's another one of your prostitutes. Right that makes sense.' Haruka smirked harshly, 'anyway I saved her from doing a cordless bungee jump off this cliff.'

'Yeah well you didn't have to shove her to the floor.'

'So, you would rather see wind push her to her death then a human push her to the floor.' Haruka remarked curtly.

'Well if the human wasn't you, I would be a lot happier about this situation.'

'So, you would rather see her dead? Wow I thought you were a nice person.' Haruka continued to push his temper, enjoying watching her enemy losing his mind.

'Stop twisting my words, tomboy-san' Seiya scoffed picking Abbie off the floor bridal style.

'Woah, she's covered in all those bruises, shouldn't we get her checked out?' Haruka dropped a bit of concern

'Those bruises are none of your concern!' Seiya spat walking away.

'Sheesh. Have fun with your prostitute!' Haruka called to him.

'She's not a prostitute!'

'Oh, so for free? Well you kids have fun!' Haruka joked.

'Shut up tenoh.' Seiya growled

'Remember protection!' Haruka yelled at him. Seiya rolled his eyes and gently placed Abbie back on her feet.

'What was her deal?' Abbie asked the singer.

'Wow you actually got her sex right, well done.' Seiya joked barely humorously, 'it's an ancient mutual hatred. She doesn't like me being friends with her princess.' Seiya cringed slightly realising he said to much.

'Princess?' Abbie kinked an eyebrow at the raven head.

'Uh… it's um a kind of, what do you call it- nickname… of some sort… you know, like we take the piss over the fact that Haruka is overly protective of her.' Seiya stammered trying to cover up his blip.

'Oh, right I get it.' Abbie responded understandingly. A ringing pultruded from her pocket. She pulled it out to see the last name she wanted to see beeping at her right now. 'Sorry I-I got to take this.' Abbie apologised before hesitantly putting the phone to her ear. 'Hello… why do you want to know?... there's been a what?!... well where?!... oh my god is everyone okay?... yeah I will get there as soon as I can.' Abbie put the phone back in her pocket and began power walking into the distance.

'W-where you off to? What's happened?' Seiya questioned catching up to her.

'There's been an explosion.' Abbie replied firmly not bothering to look at him continuing to walk at great speed.

'An explosion?! Where?'

'Tokyo Tower.'

'Well if there's been an explosion it's probably best not to head there.' He stated rather matter of factly.

'There's people hurt Seiya! They need all the help they can get.' Abbie scolded, sending him a firm glare. He had never seen this side of her, it was if she had been taken over by a inner spirit.

'Fine… but let me drive you.' Seiya negotiated dragging her towards his car by her wrist.

Seiya made a mad dash towards the explosion site, knowing exactly what to find. Unknown to the general public this was no ordinary explosion. This was a long awaited planned attack by foreigners to the blue planet, knowing this he swiftly transformed. However, this time his Fuku would be unfamiliar to his own body. Instead of transforming to his original female form, he stayed male. His fuku now being a smart guard uniform. A white suit folded three quarters across his chest with a strip of black to out line the jacket and long line sleeves. Gold embroidery patterns covered the left side of the jacket, sketching what looked like a messy galaxy. He wore white trousers from the waist down and black shoes. A red cape blew against the wind behind him as he swiftly ran towards the incident site.

' _Of course, the eclipse._ ' Fighter said to himself in his mind, remembering the terms of agreement him and his brother signed back on Kimouku. He pulled out his henshin out his trouser pocket pressing down on the centre star to alert the other two starlights. He reached the tower where the four outer senshi were already heavily caught up in battle with three humanly shadows. Even though the shadows were outnumbered, the outer senshi were struggling to fight off these incredibly Agilent enemies. They were nothing like Fighter had ever seen before, they were much faster and stronger than Galaxia or any others he had encountered on Kimouku.

'Fighter?' Pluto gasped upon seeing the different yet very familiar foreign soldier watching them struggle. Fighter was snapped out of his trance when one of the shadows made a move towards Uranus.

'Star serious laser!' fighter commanded sending a bright beam of light towards the shadow causing it to back off slightly.

'Baka! I don't need your help!' Uranus growled at the senshi sending him a stern glare.

'Really? You should be an actress then.' Fighter replied sarcastically receiving a displeased snarl from the ash blonde.

'Star sensitive inferno!' another beam of light heads towards the shadow dissolving all of them. Fighter and the outer senshi swiftly turned to where the beam came from to see Healer and Maker running towards them.

'Your all… men?' Saturn gasped dropping her glaive to the side.

'Umm… yep.' Healer sighed looking down at his new form which was identical to Maker's and Fighter's.

'What happened to you three?' Neptune asked furrowing her eyebrows at them.

'Ehh well-' Fighter started.

'It's not up for discussion.' Maker ended the conversation. 'It's none of your business what happens back on kimouku. You've never cared before so why start now.' Maker frowned at the outer senshi, his face cold and emotionless.

'We never mentioned about caring.' Uranus remarked smugly twizzling her sword on her finger proudly.

'You didn't have to.' Healer rolled his eyes, turning around beginning to stroll calmly away. He pulled out the transformation broach out of his pocket and started to de-transform.

'Healer, look out!' Pluto called as a glowing purple ribbon headed towards him. Healer turned around to see what the commotion was but was too slow to dodge the ribbon. Interrupting him mid-de-transformation, the attack threw his against one of the supporting pillars of the tower, stopping him from de-transforming. He screamed in pain, feeling the burns from the whip and pain from the pressure of transforming soar through his body.

'Yaten!' Fighter absent-mindedly shouted out his brother's real name as he rushed over to help him up.

'I'm okay I promise.' Healer batted off his brother as he stood up himself.

'Where the fuck did that come from?!' Maker cursed looking around for the attacker.

'Look up.' Uranus stated coldly, drawing the other senshi's attention to 4 silhouettes stood on the roof of the department like. They were very human like, however shared features of animals, such as tails, wings and ears.

'There's more of them?' Neptune questioned, inspecting them closely.

'No, these are much more human like shadows.' Saturn stated, holding her glaive close to her chest.

'Maybe they control the other shadows?' Fighter piped up upon hearing the conversation.

'Like shadow galactica?' Pluto asked.

'Exactly.' Healer chimed, rubbing the side of his head. 'Our prin- doesn't matter…' he looked towards the sillouhettes. 'where have they gone?!' Yaten shouted noticing the absence of the sillouhettes. Frantically all the senshi scanned the area for signs of the foreigners.

'Peek a boo!' A voice whispered in healer's ear.

'Whose there?!' Healer called for the voice. Swiftly a short yellow haired girl jumped in front of him. She had a monkey tail and ears and was wearing a yellow jumpsuit that came to her thighs with brown fluffy lacing round the edges.

'Who are you?' Pluto asked pointing her orb at the girl.

'Could ask the same question to be honest.' She quirked an eyebrow at the soldier.

'Space sword bla-' Uranus began to commence an attack before a gloved hand tightly gripped round the space sword. She looked up to see a angry face glaring down at her. The hand began pressing down on sword more, cracking it right down the middle.

'Shit! Get the fuck off me!' Uranus cursed trying to pull her sword out of the grip, only ending up shattering the top half of it. The figure landed in front of the Uranian soldier, in the shadows.

'Nobody messes with my planet.' The figures voice growled at the senshi. A huge gust of energy came from it, sending all the senshi flying backwards against the towers base. And just like that, the new 'enemies' were gone.

'Damn it!' Uranus cursed as she began to de-transform back into Haruka. Her sword lied scattered upon the floor in small shards.

'Who were they?' Healer asked returning to his civilian form, along with the rest of the senshi.

'No idea, but their certainly not allies.' Taiki retorted, standing up again.

'They mentioned something about not messing with their planet, do you think they were referring to earth?' Hotaru questioned.

'Who knows. But they certainly were powerful.' Seiya stated. He looked down at the ground, noticing the handle of the sword glistening under the light. Seiya looked at Haruka who still sat on the ground, head in hands. For the first time, he felt sorry for his arch enemy. This was the first time that he had ever seen her defeated. Picking up the handle, he calmly strolled over to the defeated warrior.

'Here,' Seiya held out the handle to Haruka, causing her to look up at him, 'you might need it sometime.' He smiled at her.

'What am I meant to do with that?! It's useless!' Haruka retorted, snatching it out of his hand.

'Well, maybe you can get a new one. Im sure the royals back on Uranus can find a replacement!' He offered cheerfully, hoping it was an option.

'Idiot! That's a talisman! It took us years to find them! It's the only one there is!' Haruka scowled at him. Seiya began to run out of ideas.

'Oh… well surely you can manage without it. It's just a sword.'

'It's not 'just a sword'! I'm completely powerless without it!' She retorted, standing up.

'Your stronger than you think. You don't need a sword to define your strength.' Seiya sighed, trying to get her to see eye to eye. It felt weird to him; never had he thought he would ever try and comfort haruka tenoh, the senshi of the wind.'

'Don't try and understand my situation, Kou.' She snorted as she began to walk away.

'Stop hiding everything from everyone. It's not going to help anything!' Seiya pleaded to the racer.

'And talking to someone about my problems is?!' Haruka's voice began to crack.

'You can't run forever, Haruka.' Seiya placed a hand on her shoulder, which was quickly slapped away.

'Don't touch me!' She shouted at him, glaring at him. Seiya looked at her, tears were running from her eyes, before she began to run away, like the wind.

' _Was Tenoh-san crying?'_


End file.
